The Demigod Alchemist
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Izumi raised a child who was orphaned at a very young age, that child is now known as Kiseki but she used to be called Persephone Jackson. Now Kiseki I go with her parents, who are also half-bloods, and a few others to Camp Half Blood thanks to recent monster attacks. Ed and Al will be protective of Kiseki since she is the youngest and they consider her their little sister. rated T


**Fullmetal Alchemist and PJO crossover**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what if a FemPercy had lost her mother as a baby and raised by a woman who's child had been cruelly ripped from her? What if FemPercy had been raised by Izumi Curtis and her husband Sig as an independent kickass alchemist? And what if she had seen the gate of truth? AU OOC FemPercy and maybe future Femslash and Bashings)**

"Mom I'm home!" A twelve year old girl with long curly black hair and sea green eyes yelled as she walked into her house, casually ducking underneath the knife her mom threw at her from within the kitchen.

"What have I told you about yelling in the house?!" Her mom yelled at her, causing the girl to grin slightly while chuckling was heard from the kitchen.

"Not to but you're doing it too!" The girl replied as she slipped off her shoes and walked towards the kitchen, making sure to pull the knife out of the door on her way.

"Smartass." Her mom said smiling slightly as she rolled her eyes while the woman across from her at the table chuckled in amusement, along with the girls' dad.

"I get it from you! Hi dad. Hi grandma!" The girl said cheerfully as she pecked her parents and grandmom on the cheek before sitting down in a free seat at the table.

"Hello dear. Did you have a fun time on your adventure with the Elric brothers?" Her grandmother asked causing the girl to grin and throw her head back laughing.

"You bet I did! Those two are hilarious! Al kept trying to hid me behind him anytime someone tried to punch me while Ed freaked out if it looked like I would get so much as a bruise. They're terrified of what mom would do to them if I got hurt while in their care." The girl said grinning and causing her parents to chuckle while her grandma laughed.

"For good reason too I'm sure. How many times did you bash their heads together to try and beat it into them that you could protect yourself?" Her grandmom asked teasingly, causing the girl to grin and shrug her shoulders. The phone rang out from the living room, causing the girl to get up from her seat.

"I got it." The girl said walking into the living room to answer the phone, causing her mom to smile at her back.

"Izumi. You know you three will have to relocate to Camp Half-Blood soon right? You three can't stay here forever, not with her scent getting stronger and stronger every day." The grandmom said causing the mother, Izumi, to sigh as she nodded slightly.

"I know mother but to be honest I'm a bit scared of introducing her to that world, and leaving the other demi-gods around here on their own. There aren't a lot of them sure but so many demi-gods in one spot is sure to attract a lot of monsters attention sooner or later. They may have alchemy but they don't have any celestial bronze or imperial gold to fend off the monsters with." Izumi said sighing as she stared out the window, causing her mother to sigh but nod in agreement. Right now Izumi and Sig were the only people in this dimension that had the weapons to take out monsters with.

"Mom we have a problem! That was Riza and she said that Ed and Al were just attacked by strange demonic dog like creatures that weren't effected by her bullets! It took Roy's fire alchemy, Olivier's sword, and Alex's earth alchemy to get rid of all of them." The girl said rushing back into the room and causing Izumi and Sig both to tense at the mention of the 'demonic dog creatures' while the grandmother sighed again.

"Pack your cloths and things you can't replace. We need to get there and explain things before leaving." Izumi said standing and moving to pull several bronze looking knives out of a drawer.

"Where are we going mom?" The daughter asked already on her way upstairs to her room in order to pack her things.

"To a safe place for those like us, Kiseki. We have to get the others first and explain things to them before we go." Izumi answered as Sig rummaged in a nearby closet and pulled out a bronze spear and shield. Two hours later and the family of four were standing/sitting in the office of Colonel Roy Mustang where several others were gathered as well. Alex Armstrong and Riza Hawkeye were standing behind Roy keeping an ear on the going on in the office while keeping an eye out for any more 'demonic' creatures. Ed and Alphonse were sitting on the same couch as Kiseki all three of the young adults looking at Izumi and Sig curiously. Olivier Armstrong stood leaning against the wall behind the three youths as she too watched the pacing Izumi while Sig and Izumi's mother sat silently on the other couch.

"Alright first things first. What do you know about Greek myths?" Izumi asked looking at the others in the office curiously, causing the three youths to look at each other confused while the adults looked bewildered at the question.

"We know everything you taught us about them mom. You pretty much drilled it into the three of us when we were younger." Kiseki answered looking at her mom confused and causing her mom to nod in acknowledgement while turning to look at the adults in the room, besides her husband and mother.

"Alex and I were taught about the Greek myths when we were younger as well." Olivier said exchanging confused looks with her little brother.

"My father taught me about Greek myths when I was a child as well, and he taught them to Roy when Roy was his apprentice." Riza answered turning away from the window in order to give Izumi a confused look.

"Good that means you know the basics. Alright I'll just be blunt with you all. The Greek Gods, Goddesses, and Monsters are real and the monsters are likely to come after all of you."


End file.
